Only a Memory
by Kede Diem
Summary: When Kagome gets kidnapped, how will her kids and her husband, the man once known as Inuyasha, respond? Rated teen for language and stuff in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Only a Memory

Chapter One

_"It's your life, Inuyasha," the man said to the creature. "Do whatever will make you the most content."_

_The creature looked at the object in his hand. "I've thought of this day all my life. Now that it's here, I only wish I'd had more time to think about it. Still, I think I know what to do," he looked up. "I guess I'll..."_

"Toki, you really want to be late for school?"

Toki Katsuma forced her eyes open to see her mother standing at the foot of her bed. She moaned and threw the blanket over her head. Her mother put her hands on her hips.

"I guess I'll go get your father," with that, she left. Toki knew what that meant, so she reluctantly forced herself out of bed, trying to remember her dream. No matter how hard she tried, all she could remember was a dog.

She threw open her closet door. _Oh wow, _she thought. _I think I'll wear... my school uniform! _She put it on with disgust. She was gathering her school books when she heard a knock with a door.

"I'm almost ready, dad," she said in a dull tone. Her father walked in.

"Yeah, I knew you would be," he said with a slight smirk. He sat on her bed. "So, first day at your new school. You excited?"

Toki shrugged. "Not really. I mean, how excited can anyone be about going to a prep school? I know mom wants the best for me, but I _really _don't want to do this."

Her father nodded. "I know for a fact that I would _die _if I went to such a place."

"Or everyone else would," Toki said with a smile. "You don't put up with everything. I just don't get why mom does."

"She puts her kids futures first," he said, trying to be reasonable. "I want the best for you, too."

"Toki!" her mother yelled from downstairs. "The bus is here!"

Her father gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Go knock their pants off."

Suddenly, Toki had an overwhelming need to cry. Determined not to let her father see, she ran downstairs and outside into the rain.

"Toki!" her mother called. "You forgot your umbrella _and _your lunch."

Toki looked up at the sky, making sure her face got soaked, then ran back to her mother.

"Be good," her mother said with a stressed smile as she gave her her things. "I want to know all about it when you get home." With that, she kissed her cheek and said goodbye. She watched as her fifteen-year old daughter ran to the bus.

She felt her husbands arms embrace her. "She'll be fine," he said. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. Well, of course she will. She's your daughter."

Kote laughed. "_Our _daughter. Shes got your attitude."

"_My _attitude?" Kagome laughed. "More like yours. She reminds me of how you _used _to be."

He held her tighter. "And exactly how did I used to be?"

"Bull-headed. Rude," she turned around and kissed him. "Agressive. Short-tempered."

"Yeah, I get the idea," Kote rolled his eyes. Kagome smiled.

"Only you took the words to a whole new level. Toki is just average compared to the _mighty Inuyasha._"

Toki looked at her schedule for the hundredth time. She finally decided to ask for help.

"Excuse me," she said to a teacher. "I'm looking for class 7c. Can you help me?"

The teacher turned to look at her. He was an older man, and he had a soft look in his eye. He smiled. "Please follow me."

He then turned and started walking. Toki followed him, trying to ignore the girls constantly pointing her out. They finally arrived the place, and she thanked him and walked in. To her surprise, he walked in after her. Right then the bell rang. The mans face went hard.

"Everyone, take your seats," he said. "We have a new student joining us today." He nodded at Toki.

_So he's my home-room teacher, _she thought. "My name is Toki Katsuma. I have an older brother and two younger sisters. It's nice to meet you."

The man nodded. "Fugi, please raise your hand." A girl near the back raised her hand. Toki made her way down the aisle to sit by her, when she suddenly tripped.

Laughter flooded her ears as she made herself sit up. _Damn these short skirts, _she thought. She took her seat and scribbled in her notebook for the rest of the class.

"Mommy!"

Kagome ran into the kitchen. "I know, I know, time to go," she said. She was so grateful Kimo was the last one to get to school. Kame, Toki and Shizu were already gone. Her job was almost done.

She grabbed the keys to her mini-van. Five minutes later, they were driving through the woods by her house.

Kote pulled into the parking spot with a look that said he was bored. He got out of the car.

Kagome drove through the woods, on her way back. She turned her radio to easy listening. Everything was going fine.

Suddenly she heard a loud banging noise, and everything went black.

Toki sat in class and bit her lip. _Mom's probably having the time of her life, _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a Memory

Chapter Two

Toki barged into her room, a look of complete exhaustion on her face. She dropped her bag and collapsed on her bed, the nightmares of her first day of school flooding her mind. She grabbed her walkman absent-mindedly and placed the thrift-store headphones over her ears, pressing play and turning the volume all the way up. She desperately needed someone to talk to, but her father was at a meeting and her brother was out with his stupid girlfriend. Why wasn't her mother answering her phone? Where was she anyways?

_I should probably be doing homework right now, _she thought. Still, she didn't budge. She didn't know half of what she was supposed to be doing anyways. She would just wait until Kame came home so he could help her, as her father wasn't much good when it came to homework, and her mother was always to busy to help her. Now she just had to hope Kame wouldn't try to run away from home again.

Suddenly realizing she was hungry, Toki threw her headphones off and headed downstairs. She flipped through the cupboards and finally decided Ramen was the best thing in the entire house. She was about to take a bite when the phone rang. Rolling her eyes, she walked towards the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Toki?" came her little sisters voice. "Is mommy there?"

Toki hesitated. "No hun, I don't know where she is."

"She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago," Kimo sounded scared. Toki bit her lip.

"OK babe, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. You just wait in the office, OK?"

After getting off the phone, Toki ran behind the house to the shed. Leaning against it was her brothers bike. Muttering about how Kame was going to kill her, she took off. She pedaled hard. She had told her little sister she would only be fifteen minutes. As it started to pour, she knew that was a lie.

With thick forest around her, Toki was a little freaked out. Not to mention she was worried about her mother. Her mom just didn't forget about Kimo. Kimo was her baby. Toki could still remember her first day of school, only a year before. Her mother had been balling her eyes out, and she was there an hour and a half before Kimo got out of school. She would never forget her baby. Never.

Toki was now drenched and she could hardly see where she was going. That was probably why she didn't see the rock in the middle of the road. The one that made her fly off the bike into the rapids of the river.

She struggled to keep herself above the water. Nothing worked. She knew if she didn't grab something she was as good as dead.

She suddenly hit something… a rock. She gripped the sharp edge of it the best she could, every other part of it being to slippery to even think about trying to grab hold of. Her hands were cut, gushing out blood. It was all she could do to just hold on.

An eternity passed. The edge of the rock was now deep in her numb, trembling hands. Her lips were turning blue, and she had a bluish tint to her skin. Her breath was coming out in rasps of white mist, and she didn't think she's live to see another day.

_I'm so sorry, Kimo, _she thought. _I promise…I was coming, I just…_

Suddenly, an object of some sort hit her head, and she let go of the rock. Someone then grabbed her around the middle.

"Tsubame, I've got her!" said a voice that was oddly familiar. Then everything went black.

Toki awoke eighteen hours later. Everything was blindingly white. Her hands were bandaged, and she had an iv in her arm. When her eyes adjusted, she saw her father standing beside her.

"D-dad?" she whispered weakly?

Her father looked up and smiled. "You're finally awake." He looked like his soul had been sucked out.

"W-what happened?"

"Kame was driving home and saw his bike in the middle of the road. He pulled you out of the river."

"And Kimo?"

"I picked her up from school."

Toki hesitated. "Where's mom?"

Her father looked like he was going to cry. "The… the authorities found her car on the… the side of the road…" he swallowed. "The door was… ripped off and the car… was empty."

He got up and left the room. Toki knew he didn't want her to see him cry. Toki started balling. She had been so angry at her mother, and now she might never see her again. It didn't seem real, any of it. It all seemed like a never ending nightmare that she couldn't make herself wakeup from. She just wanted it to stop.

Suddenly Kame came in. Toki smashed her face in a pillow. Kame just stared. Finally he spoke.

"Dad's sending us off to live with grandma."

Toki sat up. "But she lives all the way in Tokyo."

"Yeah, well," he said, sitting down. "He can't take care of us right now. Funny, as he's letting Kimo and Shizu stay. He says we need to be away from it all right now."

"That's not like dad," Toki said shaking her head. "Something's up."

Kame shrugged. "All I know is that grandma's going to be picking us up and hour after you get out of the hospital. Dad even had me pack for you! What's up with that?"

He turned to leave. "Kame," Toki said softly. He turned to face her. She smiled. "Thanks for saving my life."

He smiled at her for awhile, then raised his eyebrows and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy crappies, I haven't updated in forever! Literally... since August? Sorry... I will improve!

Poor ppl who reviewed... I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!

Neon Blue- You reviewed my story (sniff) and you were so nice (sniff) thankyou!

HollisterSk8er- I'm so happy you like it!

Arubabu- I will do my best to make this story less confusing! And you'll understand more about Inuyasha somewhere within the next... four, five chapters... yeah!

Only a Memory

Chapter Three

Kame and Toki sat next to eachother on the bench outside of the hospital. Toki had been released forty five minutes ago. Kame had bought her a balloon. His girlfriend, Tsubame, was standing in front of them, looking incredibly crushed. Kame was trying to talk to her.

"It's not like I'm going to be gone forever," he said. "I'll be back."

Toki blocked them out of her head. All she wanted was a little bit of... peace. She had a feeling she wasn't going to get that.

They suddenly heard a car horn. They're grandmother parked right in front of them. Despite her age, she jumped out and ran over to them.

"I'm so glad to see you all!" she said, embracing Toki, then Kame. "Let me help you put your things in the back." With that, she took Toki's suitcase. Kame picked up his and followed her. He came back and picked up his sister, taking her to the back seat. Toki's medicine still made her dizzy, though this was her last day on it. She was thankful that it made her drousy as well. All she wanted to do was sleep. And as Kame and Tsubame said their goodbyes, she did just that.

She didn't wake up until the next morning. She sat up and looked around. It took awhile for her to figure out where she was. Then she remembered when she was little and she went to her grandmothers house all the time. She was in her mothers old room. It was very simple, and it didn't have the glamor it had when Kagome was a teenager, but it was very comfortable, and Toki liked it.

She looked through her bags and, though it took some work seeing as how Kame had packed it, found a fresh change of clothes. After getting dressed, she made her way downstairs, her stomach making exotic noises. Her grandmother spotted her immediately.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. "I was concerned that you slept so much, but I guess you were just tired." She passed her some breakfast. Kame was already stuffing his face. He looked at his grandmother.

"So," he said. "What's there to do around here?"

The woman shrugged. "Your father asked me to have you stay on the grounds, and I'm afraid there's not as much to do around here. Your uncle will be home at five, though. I know you haven't seen him in awhile."

Toki finished her food and their grandmother started doing the dishes. The sibling went outside. Kame kicked a rock. "This sucks." He went over and sat by the big tree in the yard. That tree gave him a very strange feeling. He dicided to ignore it, thinking it was probably just his imagination anyways.

Toki looked over at a shed thing. She tilted her head. "I don't remember very well, but isn't there a well in there?"

Kame looked over. "Uh, I think so. It's been a long time, so I don't know. All I know is that we weren't supposed to go in there, but that's about it."

Toki bit her lip. "But we were little back then. Maybe things are different now."

Kame stood up. "So what? You want to go exploring?"

Toki smiled and walked over to the building, opening the door. She walked in, Kame right behind her. They walked down the stairs and looked down as far as they could into the well. They looked at eachother. Toki bit her lip. "How deep do you think it is?"

Kame shrugged. "Why don't you jump in there and find out?"

Toki crawled into the well. "How about I climb down and find out?"

Kame rolled his eyes. "I'm coming with you, idiot."

About half way down, Toki slipped.

"Auahhh!"

"You idiot!" Kame pushed of the wall and dived under his sister, determined to take the impact. However, when they landed, it was as if they were landing on a bed of feathers. Both sat up.

Toki looked up. "OK, what's the scientific explanation?"

Kame shook his head. "I don't have one."

Toki took a deep breath. "Lets get out of here."

Kame stood up and grabbed a vine. "Just don't fall this time."

Toki just stared wide eyed at her brothers hand. Kame foze.

"What is it?"

Toki looked at his face. "Call me crazy, but there were no vines anywhere a minute ago."

Kame rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here."

When they climbed out, neither one knew how to explane how they had gotten in the middle of some forest.

Kami looked at his sister. "I definately don't have an explanation for this." He stood in front of her.

Toki tugged on his shirt. "Isn't that the tree?" she asked, pointing. They both ran over.

Kame scratched his head. "Where are we?"

"Why are you asking me?" Toki asked.

"Who are you?"

The siblings jumped and turned arould to see a very wierd creature. He was wearing a strange kimono. He was tall and had long red hair. And if they weren't mistaken, the creature had a fluffy red tail as well. He stared at them suspiciously. Kame stepped in front of his little sister. "What are you? A fox man?"

The creature sneered. "Something tells me you aren't demons." He tilted his head as he noticed Toki's clothing. His eyes widened. "Come with me."

Kame took a step back. "No."

The creature glared. "I don't know who you are, but I know where you are from. You are from the other world."

Toki gripped her brothers shirt. "The other world?"

The creature shrugged. "More accurately, the future. You must come with me. The village is gone."

Kame looked at him suspiciously. "Village?"

The creature kept staring at Toki. "You look so much like her... who are you?"

Toki went for it. "My name is Toki. This is my brother, Kame. We..." she looked at the well. "We were at our grandma's house..."

Kame shot her a quieting glare. He looked at the creature. "Where are we? How the hell did we get here?"

The creature looked at the well, and then back at the siblings. "You came through the well. But that would..."

Suddenly, he was in font of Toki.

"Hey!" Kame said.

The creature looked at her closely. "What is... your mothers name?"

Toki stepped behind her brother. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please. Answer my question."

Toki bit her lip. What could this creature do with a name? Not to mention the name of a missing person...

"Kagome."

The creatures eyes widened. "She... where is she?"

Kame snapped. "She's missing, OK? We don't know where she is! The accident makes it look like she's..."

He stopped himself.

The creature smiled. "Well, Toki, you look just like her. My name is Shippo."

End of Chapter Three

Yaya!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sigh… Kede Diem here. Gomen nasai for taking so long. I won't give excuses, I will just improve.

Reviews:

AnimeMew: I apologize for the wait. Hope you enjoy!

vampireking: Don't tell on me.

Anyways, please review!

Only a Memory

Chapter Four

The siblings followed the strange creature, whose name was apparently Shippo, through the thick forest as he tried to tell them the most obnoxious story ever.

"Your mother came through the well when she was fifteen," he said. "It was there that she freed the half demon Inuyasha, after she found out that the incredibly powerful Shikon jewel had been inside of her body and was ripped out by an evil demon. After she freed Inuyasha, he killed the monster. Kagome grabbed the jewel, but Inuyasha wanted it to become a full demon. He went after Kagome."

"This guy is crazy," Kame said.

"Be nice," Toki snapped.

"The priestess Kaede, who's older sister was the one who trapped Inuyasha to the tree fifty years earlier and had died right after, put enchanted beads around Inuyasha's neck," Shippo continued. "They were enchanted so that when Kagome said sit, the half demon would fall on his face. This allowed Kagome to keep him at bay."

"So what?" Kame snapped. "How does any of this bull crap apply to us?"

"Because Kagome shattered the jewel by mistake. She and Inuyasha set out on a quest to find all the shards."

"My mom shattered it?" Toki laughed. "How did she do that?"

"She shot it with an arrow."

Toki struggled with the picture of her mom holding a bow. "Huh…"

"That is how they met me," Shippo said. "My father had recently been murdered. Inuyasha and Kagome helped me avenge him. I traveled with them from then on."

"How old were you?" Toki asked.

The strange man grinned. "I was pretty young. Very, very small. I was just a kid."

"I definitely hit my head," Toki told her brother. "You're not real. You are in my dream."

Kame gave her a piercing glare. "Screw you."

After too long of a time of walking, the trio entered a pathetically small clearing. Kame noticed that diagonally across from them was some kind of moss covered precipice, and the so-called demon walked straight towards it. Reaching for it, he pulled back a few vines to reveal a much too small opening.

"Go on in," he said.

Kame pushed his sister forward. "Ladies first."

Toki gave him a dirty look and crawled inside. Kame followed her, and Shippo jumped in after, turning back to fix the vines.

"It's dark in here," Kame said.

Shippo stepped forward. "I can see. But whatever. Fox fire!"

Toki jumped back as the creature sent a stream of blue fire to the center of the dwelling, where a pyramid of sticks was waiting. The flame danced hungrily over the sticks, and the siblings gaped lamely at their new acquaintance.

"How… how the hell did you…" Kame could only gawk at the scene before his eyes.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I told you. I'm a fox demon. A shape shifter, fire wielder. It'll be better for you when you start believing me."

Now that the dwelling was illuminated, Toki proceeded to studying it. It wasn't a big cave, but it wasn't exactly small either. There was a futon on one side, and some pots and pans and other living necessities on the other.

Reluctantly, Toki started to believe the demon. "What happened next?"

Shippo smiled and continued. "We ran into many troubles. Naraku, an evil pathetic half demon, also wanted the jewel. He became such a formidable enemy… he was a shape shifter. He was a coward. He could create his own demons. He was… such a monster. Even some of our other enemies wanted him dead. And Kikyo…"

"Who was Kikyo?"

The fox demon sighed. "She… was Inyasha's first love. She was also the priestess who sealed him to a tree." He looked at Toki seriously. "Kagome was her reincarnation."

Kame sat down. "I feel sick…"

"Kikyo was the reason the jewel was inside Kagome to begin with. When Kikyo died, she was burned with the jewel. However, Kikyo was kind of brought back to life."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Toki asked.

"She wasn't really alive," Shippo explained. "She lived off of a collection of dead souls."

Kame made a face. "Ew."

"When they finally assembled all of the pieces of the jewel, Inuyasha did something entirely unexpected."

Toki got a nervous feeling in her gut. "What was that?"

Shippo smiled. "He chose to become human and return with Kagome to her world."

(Elsewhere)

Kagome was dreaming.

In her dream, she was wearing her middle school uniform. She felt younger and more reckless. She felt the urge to run.

And so she ran. And as she did so, she noticed how abnormally beautiful her surroundings were. There were lush flowers in every direction in every shade of every color. In the distance, there were several titanic waterfalls towering over the valley she realized she was in.

And she realized she was all alone.

(Shippo's Cave)

Kame jumped to his feet. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Kame! Sit down!"

"Shut up, Toki," he turned to Shippo. "My fathers name is Kote Katsuma. And he would never hurt my mother."

"Well not after he got to know her," the demon insisted. "They used to fight like no other. But slowly, they started to love each other."

"I can't believe this," Kame said.

Toki ran a hand through her hair. "I think I had a dream about this."

"Oh, great," her brother said. "Now you're giving my sister delusions."

"I really did dream about it!" she stood. "There was some kind of light… and there was a guy with a stick… I think he was a monk."

Shippo's eyes lit up. "Miroku! What else did you see?"

Toki strained to remember. "It was so long ago… but there was a figure. Dressed in red, with long white hair… weird ears… they were talking about a decision."

The fox demon nodded. "Toki, the man you saw was Inuyasha himself. That was the day he decided to become human."

For a moment, all three simply sat in silence. Toki was trying to contemplate everything, while Kame was making and admirable effort to conceal the fact that he was trying to wake himself up. For his part, Shippo studied the humans. He could see Inuyasha and Kagome in both of them, and he realized how much he missed his old companions. He remembered the day they left, and how he begged them to stay. He remembered Miroku taking him aside and explaining that he should be happy for them, whereas they would be together forever and that Inuyasha was finally at peace. He reminded him of all the suffering Inuyasha and Kagome had endured to finally bring the world back into order and defeat Naraku. Despite his feelings, Shippo had accepted it.

Toki looked at Kame. "Do you think mom is in this world?"

"What world? My dream? I don't know."

Toki shook her head irritably. "You are so mature. What about you Shippo? What do you think?"

Shippo smirked. "I'd bet money on it. There are several demons who want her head."

Kame groaned. "OK, so if this is real… then will dad be here?"

"Kame," Toki said. "Dad's at home with Kimo and Shizu. Could you please try to use your brain?"

Shippo looked like he was about to say something when there was suddenly a tapping noise that sounded like it was coming from the entrance of the cave. Holding up a hand to signal Toki and her brother to stay, he moved carefully towards the sound.

"Who's there?"

The voice that answered sounded irritated. "Shippo, it's me. I need to speak with you."

Shippo smiled. "Come on in."

Confusion swept over Toki as a man dressed in vibrant purple monk robes stepped in, a staff in his left hand. Toki stood, her finger pointing at the man.

"He was in my dream!"

Shippo nodded. "Figures. This is Miroku. He traveled with your parents as well."

The man called Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Parents?"

"Yes," said Shippo. "These are the children of Inuyasha and Kagome."

End of Chapter Four


End file.
